The instant disclosure relates generally to tie down straps. More specifically, the disclosure is of a strap protection and storage device comprising a bag attached to a strap in combination with a ratchet-buckle having a handle lockable in a position substantially in contact with the strap.
The need to secure objects to various platforms either for storage or transport has long been realized. At present, a well known solution is to employ a strap and ratchet-buckle assembly comprising a ratchet-buckle having two ends, anterior and posterior, and first and second straps having first and second ends. The first end of the ratchet-buckle comprises a means to permanently attach the first end of a short first strap, and the second end of the ratchet-buckle comprises a strap winding shaft upon which the first end of the second strap may be wound by means of a ratcheting mechanism that communicates with the strap winding shaft. The second ends of the straps comprise means, usually hooks of some sort, to secure them to opposite sides of a platform.
As disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,045 by Miura; U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,360 by Prete, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,826 by Takimoto; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,218 by Landy, such ratchet-buckle devices for the purpose of tightening straps in order to secure objects on a platform are well known.
To employ such a device, the second end of one strap is secured to one side of a load platform, usually by means of a hook. The second end of the other strap is likewise attached to the opposite side of the platform and this strap is looped over the load to be secured, and inserted through a slot that transverses a strap winding shaft. Then, slack is taken up by pulling this strap as far as possible through the slot. The strap is then further tensioned by winding it on the winding shaft by means of the ratcheting mechanism.
While the ratchet-buckle assembly is a useful and effective object securing device, it is not without drawbacks. Since practicality makes it desirable that one strap ratchet and buckle assembly be suitable for all cargo sizes and shapes, the straps must be of great length to accommodate large objects. Thus, when it is used to secure a smaller object, a long length of strap will be left flapping in the breeze beyond the strap winding shaft unless otherwise secured. This creates a hazard of particular note if it is exposed to high speed wind such as will occur on a flat bed semi-trailer or a railroad flat car. It can flap wildly causing damage to the strap itself or the secured cargo, or to passing vehicles.
The problem is generally solved, as by Miura, by winding the excess section of the second strap onto the strap winding shaft. However, there are numerous occurrences wherein the length of the second end of said second strap will not be entirely wound upon the strap winding shaft.
Furthermore, when the strap ratchet and buckle assembly is not in use, its straps tend to become entangled. The present disclosure is of a strap protection and containment device to secure and protect the otherwise loose strap ends during the use of a ratchet-buckle assembly and to store the entire strap ratchet and buckle assembly when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,671 B2 by Morrison, et al, teaches two sheaths connected by a tether. The first sheath is generally flat and has two open ends. The second sheath is also flat and has two open ends, but is elongated and is connected to a storage bag. Both sheaths are dimensioned to allow standard sized binding strap to be to be easily threaded therethrough so that the sheaths function as a guide for the strap, and to which a storage bag must be affixed. These sheaths add significant expense and complexity to the manufacturing process. In substantial contrast, the present disclosure teaches the storage bag as an organic component of the system and requires no guide sheaths at all, greatly simplifying manufacture and is thus an improvement over Morrison et al.
Furthermore, Morrison, et al teaches no means of closure for the storage bag other than a drawstring which when employed will leave drawstring ends to wildly flap during transit causing damage to both the drawstring and the storage bag. In further contrast, the present innovation teaches a storage bag comprising an elastic closure and/or other means not involving a drawstring, affecting further improvement over Morrison, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,745 by Rapp teaches means to secure unused portions of a strap by means of a buckle and/or eyes through which said portions may be passed to form loops. In contrast to Rapp, the instant art teaches a storage bag rather than buckles and/or eyes. In further contrast to the instant, art, Rapp teaches no combination with a mechanical device to facilitate application of tension between secured ends of a strap or straps. Thus, the Rapp art is not suitable for applications taught by the instant art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,109 by McBride teaches a portable container which facilitates storage and retrieval of flexible, elongated elements. The container comprises a base and a conically tapered body portion that terminates in a closeable aperture. In contrast to the instant art, McBride teaches no bag closure means independent of the bag and teaches no permanent attachment to the elements being stored.